vignette
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: my attempt at the one hundred drabbles challenge (angst). because people break and crash and burn and it's hard to deal with that but we have to.
1. darling green eyes

**i. watch my dreams come to life**

* * *

 _see my sea_

 _(at the end, i'll be crying out our fears)_

* * *

"Look into my eyes," she said.

"Why?"

"Because . . ." she started.

"Because what? Annabeth, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help. Please let me in."

"Oh, never mind," she sighs and turns away, "you're just a dream anyway. I'll wake up in the morning and you'll be gone saving worlds because of the prophecy and you'll just leave me here because you _don't know._ "

"Don't know?" he cries. "What don't I know?"

"I told you, it's not real. Doesn't matter anyways. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"Was . . . that Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Annabeth, I might not be real but I assure you I can listen. You don't have to be real to give advice."

" _Forget it._ You're just like him."

"Like what about him? I know you're not used to dealing with emotions but how bad would the circumstances end up if you told me something anyways?"

"Look, this is a dream. A demigod dream. Those are always nightmares. This will end up being one too."

"I . . . get it," he says, slowly. "The nightmares don't stop when you get up, do they?"

"No . . ." she starts to sob, "they don't. And that's what your stupid little imaginary head will never understand."

"Annabeth," he tells her, "I'm real. Don't you understand?"

"What . . . no! You're not," but when he wraps an arm around her it feels so . . . real and she wants to believe.

"I am, trust me."

"Trust you?" she laughs, dry humor neither of them thinks is funny. "Percy, I trust you with my whole heart. I'm just afraid that you'll break it."

"Wise Girl, look into _my eyes._ "

"I am. So what?"

"Do you see the color?"

"Yeah. Green. Blue-ish. The way they always are."

"What do you see in my eyes?"

"The sea. I see the sea."

"Do you understand now?"

"Percy . . . don't die out there."

* * *

 **my attempt at the hundred drabbles challenge. these will all be angsty. they will be at least a hundred words long. and the updates will . . . i'll try to publish once a day. it probably won't happen, though. review!**

 **-Dee**


	2. autumn air

**ii. a sun tearing apart my soul**

* * *

 _(baby, lately,_

 _i've been falling down_

 _watch me with these autumn leaves_

 _until i'm left with nothing but empty gold)_

* * *

do you wanna kill me

before we even die?

you've got that stupid smile

white teeth that make me wanna cry

.

there's always that light at the end of the goddamned chasm, and every single time i see you it starts to haunt me.

you break me and you beat me and i feel like death and i don't think like a hero but i am one so i walk and i smile at all the others and you too because you and your blinding teeth don't know how much everytime i look at you i see nothing but black roses and promises made from icy eyes to warm ones that never saw the light at the end of the dark hole that doesn't belong in the fallen autumn light that we ended up in.

Who am I? I'm that golden girl, the one who stands there when the city is ashes and shifts the soil through her fingers because it is all that she has left. I'm that alone warrior, who fights for a cause she believes in even though it doesn't believe in her. I'm that strong Roman, who knows that she has to keep fighting long after her heart gives up.

 _That is who I am,_ but you and your stereotypical perfect looks inside and out never really cared enough to look past my strategically placed armour. You saw the girl. Not the golden. The warrior. Not the lonely. The Roman. Not the strength I needed to lift myself up and pretend that you and your Barbie didn't affect me.

I should've never believed, but I put you up on a pedestal and you tore it into two and shoved it onto my shoulders, another weight I had to carry even though I would have already traded places with Atlas.

So I'll leave you alone, to stand back up with your spring smiles and winter wishes. Autumn air never was your thing anyways, child of the everchanging sky.


	3. come morning light

**iii. let me tumble into another reality**

* * *

 _he asked her why she wouldn't give him her heart_

 _she said that it had been_

 _the key_

 _to reach his_

* * *

She fell in love with him at night.

They were looking at the stars and he told her to hold on tight to him.

And she asked why.

And he told her that if she let go, they'd both fade away come morning light.

So she gripped his hand, held on to her mortal tether.

* * *

That night they traced the stars.

Pretended that they could lose themselves in the constellations.

He told her that the sky above them would last forever.

He told her that they would last even longer.

That night she believed him.

* * *

"It's simple, really," he had said.

And she hadn't really gotten it, hadn't understood what he meant.

So she had asked him.

And he had grabbed her hand.

Kissed each finger.

He told her she was beautiful.

She told him that she wasn't.

And then he had looked into her eyes.

"You're a goddess."

She giggled then.

A dreamy, half-awake sound.

Told him that he was wrong.

Told him that she's only half a goddess.

Only half love.

Told him that she regrets being a myth.

* * *

She said that the people would remember them.

Someday.

Names in a book.

A tragic love story.

Romeo and Juliet.

She told him that people would record them.

Mold them into a picture-perfect doomed love.

He said that at least this night was forever.

* * *

He lied down on the dew.

Looked at their clasped hands.

But it wasn't enough.

So he pulled her in.

Even tighter.

Until there was nothing in sight but the stars.

The universe.

Infinity.

And it all started with them.

The centers of the world.

* * *

 **JSYK - this is an Ethan N x Lacy.**

 **-Dee**


	4. falling apart

**iv. and then it was the end**

* * *

" _and i feel life for the very first time_

 _love in my arms and the sun in my eyes_

 _i feel safe in the five a.m. light_

 _you carry my fears as the heavens set fire"_

 _~oh wonder, technicolor beat~_

* * *

When it is the end you don't mourn.

(it's not like there's anything left to grieve, anyways)

You take the time to observe everything.

Nobody else will ever see it again.

You look up and you see nothing but pure _chaos._

(he's really all that's left)

And it itself is slowly _shrinking_ away.

 _Breaking._

 _Disappearing._

And then it's . . .

 _Gone._

And when chaos fades into nothing, for one moment:

(one pure _nothing_ moment)

you are the everything.

You are humanity.

You are immortality.

You are

 **nothing**

and you are

 **everything**

At the end, you know that it is more than the end.

It's an INFINITY.

It's something.

And at the end

you look into the forever

and you

 _start over._

* * *

 **ladies and gentleman; thalia grace and the start of another eternity. review :)**

 **-Dee**


	5. oh the mirror

**v. every rebound makes you stronger**

* * *

 _baby, you're not part of my_

 _constellation_

 _you're something different_

 _a little_

 _itty bitty_

 _star_

 _(an asterism)_

* * *

Your mirror is always there.

It is not a piece of glass.

It is in their eyes.

You can see yourself in their irises.

You see what they think.

 _She's pretty._

 _Ugh, she's so fake!_

 _She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She must be stupid._

You keep walking.

Tell yourself that their stares are bouncing off your armor.

You don't care what they think.

You don't.

YOU DON'T.

 _You don't, right?_

Even though every glare melts your chainmail a little more.

It starts to fade away.

But you don't want that.

You don't want the rest of them to know the real you.

You want them to see you.

Not your reflection.

Because the mirror?

It shows them the real you.

It shows them the scars.

The wounds their words have gestated.

You do not want them to see your pain.

Because you still are a hero.

Not their kind of hero.

No.

You are the kind of hero that fights from within.

Not with swords.

You are braver than them.

You are, right?

* * *

 **a little spin-off of 'reflections'. about aphrodite girls.**

 **-Dee**


	6. globes unsphered

**vi. spin the world round our fingers**

* * *

 _he says_

 _are you coming to meet me?_

 _and she says_

 _of course not, baby_

* * *

take the

 **W**

 **O**

 **R**

 **L**

 **D**

 _(the universe, honey)_

turn it round

turn it round

turn it upside down

if you come on faster

we'll catch the train to the clouds

—

he says, baby,

just keep going

 **faster**

i'm getting a little _dizzy_

spinning around

inside of your **love**

slow down slow down

[ baby please don't slow down ]

i'm waiting for you

make my **black** heart

p:r:o:u:d

—

she's screaming her fears

ripping off all your edges

you want to let go

diving off of the ledges

but there's a clock in the sea

{ and it's like

you and me }

the waves rolled past into my dreams

and now it's ticking

*t*i*c*k*i*n*g*

backwards and free

—

there's a map in your hand

and now you're gonna set

s-a-i-l

through the seven seas

your very destiny

—

run away through these

 _l_

 _i_

 _v_

 _e_

 _s_

\ but you only get so many tries \

till you fall

flat+faced

on the ground

# you know that ain't no ace #

—

arrows&lines&crosses&treasure

travel the globe

( only so much gold you can measure )

but you're the king of the world

undo the spells

make the parchment uncurl

there's so many adventures

through the words

can't you tell?

* * *

 **started out as a kronos x thalia and now idek . . .**

 **sorry i haven't been updating much, i'm sick af again and i've got so many tests this week ugghhhhhh . . . okay i will stop berating you all about my personal life now. bye bye!**

 **oh, and btw, all quotes in italics at the top are mine unless i specifically say that they're someone else's words.**

 **-Dee**


	7. just sad you see

**vii. wait for them to burn**

* * *

 _there's a place down near the river_

 _where they say that we're gonna be legends_

 _and you pretend that you're singing their praises_

 _but you're just waiting for them to be endings_

* * *

watch-watch-watch them _fly apart._

do you want it, really?

seeing all these **monsters**

(they are bursting through the air breaking through the air they are in the air out of the air and _they are the air)_

you have forgotten why you are not them.

and then you remember.

you are the **villain**

trapped inside of a **god.**

they don't care about you

how strong you are

how right you are

how lost you are.

they care about the

 **POWER.**

you hate them.

but you have chosen this life

in death

and you do not regret it.

you do not regret the fact that you are death.

you regret the fact that they are living.

to put it plainly, they are

 **M** onsters, the real monsters, truly evil. they are gods of hate.

 **O** paque, little darlings, hard to see but when you do they break you.

 **N** othing, not real not dead just _in-betweens_ and oh you are glad that you are defined.

 **S** tories, myths, little legends whispered into ears.

 **T** ornados, coming to tear you down, breaking apart your houses of hope . . .

 **E** thereal, not real, are they real? you **don't know** you just _don't know_ anymore—

 **R** ulers, emperors ruling over lands who've forgotten who they are. at least your people know who you are.

 **S** ad. they are sad and they will always be sad and that's all that they'll ever be.

sad.

* * *

 **sorry, i'm sick, that's why updates have been lacking . . . this is hades (the guy).**

 **-Dee**


	8. piece of me

**viii. can't not miss you**

* * *

" _'cause you are the piece of me i wish i didn't need_

 _chasing relentlessly, still fight and i don't know why_

 _if our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

 _if our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

 _~zedd, clarity~_

* * *

{she said that she was over him, but the fact that every letter ended in 'love' contradicted that}

* * *

Dear Luke,

Why did you join Kronos? I know that the gods betrayed you, but really . . . did it hurt that much?

Love,

Thalia

* * *

Dear Luke,

I HATE YOU.

How could you do this to me?

I thought that you loved me. I guess I was wrong.

Love,

Thalia

* * *

Dear Luke,

Remember that night we star-gazed?

That was the first night that we held hands. I don't know if you remember, but I do.

It was the first time I wasn't scared of handing my heart over to someone.

People always leave me. My dad was a joke. My mom was a drunk. My brother . . . was lost.

I remember that night because it was the first night I thought that we could be a reality.

I really, really wish that I had had better judgment.

Love,

Thalia

* * *

Dear Luke,

I think that the memories are the worst.

Whenever Annabeth gets hurt now it's Percy and Grover who are always next to her. She's cut me out. I guess after what happened with you, she's afraid of letting me in too. It makes sense, I guess, but it still hurts.

Percy is a lot like you. You wouldn't like the comparison, but he is. He's not afraid to do what he has to do.

The difference is that he's loyal to a fault.

Love,

Thalia

* * *

Dear Luke,

Why does it hurt this much?

Should it? I mean, did you matter that much to me? I . . . I'm sure that . . .

Who am I kidding?

I love you, Luke Castellan, even though I think you hate me.

Love,

Thalia

* * *

Dear Luke,

I don't remember being a tree. Well, most of it. Just bits and pieces.

I don't remember Annabeth, although I'm sure that she came to see me. I remember you and only you.

Oh . . . I miss you, Luke.

Love,

Thalia

* * *

Dear Luke,

I chose to be a Hunter because with you gone I was never going to love someone again anyways.

Love,

Thalia


	9. light me up

**ix. bright lights in the night**

* * *

' _those are the same stars, and that is the same moon, that look down upon your brothers and sisters, and which they see as they look up to them, though they are ever so far away from us, and each other.'_

 _~sojourner truth~_

* * *

 **W** ish on me, I am a star. **  
I** don't know if you remember me, but I remember all of you. Everyday. **  
S** tars are my home now, I'm a constellation, and I light up for all of you.

 **H** ow are you doing? Is it fun, still being a hero?

—

 **O** ut of this world, your world is the true peace; why do you keep looking?

 **N** evermind the gods, come find true heart.

— **  
M** aybe you will find peace without me, but I am still here.

 **E** veryday, I watch all of you from above . . . **  
**— **  
I** am lost, gone, but not broken, not yet. **  
**— **  
A** nd it's just me and just you tonight watching the sky light up. **  
M** y string and yours just intertwined— **  
**— **  
A** star, light me up like the heavens alive. **  
**— **  
S** orry, not sorry, I miss you, I hate you, I don't know . . . **  
T** ry to forget me; I know you will, just like the others **  
A** nd I don't care. Do I care? **  
R** emember me, though. Please.

* * *

 **zoë nightshade, a star to be remembered and commemorated . . .**


End file.
